Hardison's Blog
by Technical Joe
Summary: This is a blog by none other than the tech geek himself, Alec Hardison! These are several accounts of his thoughts concerning the team. Makes you wonder what he would really say about them, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hacker, Tech geek, nerd. These are just a few titles. What does Nate calls me? Tech support, baby. And, hey, I can't argue with the man. I do what I can to keep the gang fully equipped with all the gadgets they need to get the job done. Everyone knows I'm the man with the electronical plan!

I have to say though. Things have become quite interesting between the five of us. The different backgrounds. The different skills. All together in one group. Reminds me so much of World of Warcraft. Well, kinda. More like Final Fantasy where we're all lead by an honest leader. Man, Nana always scolded me for playing too much Final Fantasy.

Anyway, when you think about it, I kinda wish I wasn't the only geek though. I run out of things to relate to with the others. I tried talking to them about my latest programming system, but they all left within seconds of saying, "I got this new programming system." It's sad, I tell you, really sad. How would Sophie like it if I didn't go to her plays, which happens to be the only time she can't act? How would Eliot like it if I never listened to one of his adventures? And Nate? Well, Nate had it hard enough with his son so he's kinda the exception.

But, man, I've been put into some tough spots. Trying to save a crashing plane. Seriously. I had to save the bomb-holding, passenger carrying, crashing plane! I never understood how I pulled it off cause that was some pressure. Nate yelling at me. Parker trying to figure out what to do while I coach her…from two something states away! Can't say God didn't help me on that one.

Oh, and the trial. I know I was the world's greatest door-to-door salesman but don't you think selling a jury over is a whole 'nother ballgame? But, you know, I felt comfortable towards the ending. Why? I'm not too sure. Maybe it was because Parker was the inside job for the jury. She was one of the few people I could relate to and by relating my client's case to her specifically felt…special. Eh, or maybe because Nate had enough faith in me to get the job done. Considering his priestly background, he has enough faith for all of us.

Well, I'm not going to ramble on much longer. I just want you people to know I love this team. We definitely had our ups and downs, but we all seem to stick together. By the way, that make-out session with Parker was definitely an up for me! However, since our headquarters had to be exterminated and we gave Nate the chance to get the revenge he always wanted, we're going on hiatus for a while. Now, don't worry baby. The time will come when the horde will be back in business. In the meantime, I'll catch up on some much needed World of Warcraft, web comics, web videos, hacking, programming, and…you get the idea.

Long live the age of the geek, baby!


	2. Chapter 2

"_You can't skate by on talent and luck forever." Nate said with a stern yet calm tone. He meant it. _

I knew he meant it. Every mission we dealt with had a sprinkle of luck, a dash of chance, but definitely a spoonful of talent. Then again, how can you not have talent on jobs like this? Without it, we're sunk. And, no, not Titanic sunk. That, that would be an understatement.

I knew he meant it. I knew what he meant too. Hackers, thieves, grifters, and even retrieval specialists can have all the skill in the world. Knocking each and every wannabe down for the count. But, seriously, what good is talent and luck without…planning?

See, that's Nate's forte. He, was, an insurance investigator and investigators make planning their breakfast, lunch and dinner. Midnight snack too if the mood's right. Take into account all the variables, making alternate plans for the alternate plans, double-checking our resources, and finding the most reliable and cost-efficient path. For him, it was common practice. For me. a practice I had little in common with.

Give me a code to decipher. Bam. Done. Give me an intricate, heavily protected, electronic vault to open. I'm your man. Tell me to sell boy scout cookies for goodness sake. They'll be _begging_ for more. But, give me a stack of papers and tell me to win a trial? You, good sir, got a fight on your hands. Nevertheless, I'll still get the job done. Why? Because I'm a geek. Yeah I said it, geek!

And, as a geek…

In every thing I do, I make it my priority to get it done. Not because Nate ordered me to. Not because it might score points with Parker. But because it's what I have to do to show I am the best at what I do. You feel me? And I'm not the only one who should feel this way.

The team, all of us, are in the same boat. We have to give it our all or don't try at all. Simple as that. We can't half-bake our cons. It's suicide otherwise. And, sure, we had our close calls (Nate, I'm looking at you!), but we worked hard to end on the right foot.

When it comes down to it, all the effort you put forth won't amount to zilch if planning, talent, and luck isn't involved. And God. Nana always said God gets the glory. This is just to let yall know that, yes, I do strive on talent and luck for a good bit, but I will try to plan. I'll plan just as long as everyone else plans as well.

It's a team effort, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's best to view this chapter the 1/2 setting. Without it, it doesn't really capture the blog feel. But, hey, that's totally up to you =P.**

I gotta say. I learned a couple of things while being with the crew. Can't say that everything I learned I liked, but hey, it's life lessons.

So, without further ado, here's a list of

Things I've learned being on the Leverage Team:

1) A plan never goes according to plan.

We can have all the resources to have a job go nice and smooth. Does it happen? Heck no. Someone always have to come in the middle and shred our plan to pieces. The deal we made with the sheriff? Yeah, it was almost perfect until Nate and Sophie became part of hostage situation crafted by a father and son bank robbery tag-team. But, in the end, we did help the bank robbers and saved the day. Irony at its best.

2) I can't just be the tech guy.

If not an FBI agent, a lawyer. If not a lawyer, a DJ. If not a DJ, be an FBI agent again. Seriously. Just let me be with my computer and a liter an orange soda. People, that's all I ask. Oh, and a couple of Star Wars booth babes wouldn't hurt.

3) I found my other niche.

I can fight injured people. Well, when the injured people happens to jump a priest, that is. Old ladies and handicaps aren't on my hit list. Just saying.

4) I need more paintings.

I made one of Nate, and only Nate. I think it's only fair to make a couple more to give homage to the others. Parker or Sophie as Susan B. Anthony, hm. Or even better. Eliot as Benjamin Franklin. Hey, admit it. That's tight!

5) I miss the Headquarters.

It had to go. We couldn't leave a trail for Sterling to find. And now, I can't watch Doctor Who on the mega-screen. Thanks…a whole lot, Sterling.

6) You have to be crazy to be a thief.

If not crazy, extremely brave. Which makes me think Parker puts both traits to very good use. She wanted to save those kids, and that's exactly what she did. With a little help from her family, of course.

7) Eliot and Nate need hugs.

They get too uptight, too fast. One would either yell too much, and the other punch too much. You know. All I'm saying is give peace a chance. That's doable, right?

8) We're meant to be together.

You can't deny it. We all were hand-picked by some guy. He double-crossed us by putting us all in one building and attempted to erase us from existence. We come back. Add Sophie to our deck. And dish out the proper hand to win the game against him.

Not to mention, Sterling sabotages the team (with me and Parker taken captive). Nate and Sophie come to the rescue by "thinking" like me and Parker to turn the tables. Sterling tries to obtain what evidence he can from our house. I tell him to get out my house. Blow it up. And we scatter.

Then, we all somehow come back together to try to steal from the very same museum of our last con. Shocking to all of us, I must admit, except Nate. Nate brings us back together. We take revenge on Blackpoole. And, we begin to part ways. But…I don't think we will. There's too much we can do together. It just…doesn't seem right.

Well, that's my list peoples. I hope you learned a bit more about "the" Alec Hardison. But for now, peace out.


End file.
